we were destined
by adorableprincezz
Summary: Everyone hates me! My parents hate me, My sister hate me, and to top it all the new hottie named Edward i met in my new school hates me too for whatever reason. Not like i give a damn about how he feels. Anyway i am Destiny. if you want to know me better and hate me too then read my story. And don't forget to review. The rating may change in future* stress on may*
1. Meeting for the first time

_This is first fanfic under twilight. I have written stories for vampires earlier. But I just got the idea of this story but I was confused as to put it under which category so decided to put it here. I hope you all like it._

_Disclaimer: I own the plot of the story n few characters. That's it! As you already know most of the characters are from twilight series and unfortunately don't belong to me._

* * *

_**Meeting for the first time**_

Today was the first day to my new school. Tough I still didn't understand the need to shift to a town called Forks in the middle of nowhere.

I loved the weather here, it was always wet. I was just kidding. It always just rained and rained and rained. It's not like I didn't like rain or anything it's just that so much of mushy and sloppy thing that make me want to puke.

I was walking my way to the school as my sister decided not to give me a lift in her Ferrari as she was scared if people came to know that she was my sister they might stop talking to her.

I don't know why people dint like talking to me. I was so sweet to everybody. Ha ha just kidding!

I was the kind of girl who likes speaking her heart out. And if I don't like you, I just say it to you; it just reduces confusion. And people don't take truth nicely. They always like when people speak to them with everything sugar-coated just like Serenity does.

You might want to know who Serenity is well she is my sister I was talking about. What? You don't even know my name and yet you have listening to me so long. You are so sweet. I love you! Not!

Anyway I am Destiny. I have jet black naturally straight hair. I am extremely pale. And the color of my eye is blue, green, brown and hazel. You might be wondering how can it be four different colours. Well then let me help you with it. I actually have an eye disorder. My eye color keeps changing with my mood. Like if I am happy they are green, when angry they are blue, when sad they are brown and last when I am turned on you know while sex and all they are hazel. Cool right? Not!

People usually freak out when they see my eye colour keep changing so I always wear my lenses which were black.

I earlier decided to wear something comfy but then changed my mind so I was wearing skin-tight black jeans, a white jumper that had a 'V' neckline and a hoodie and a knee-length black boots. I also put on little make up with black eyeliner and mascara. And I also applied blush as I already said I was too pale so without it you might thing I m dying.

You might want to know why I am telling what I am wearing like you fucking care. Well there are two reasons for it.

Firstly it is because you are being so good to me by listening every nonsense I telling you.

Secondly is the same as above.

Well jokes apart I reached my school so talk to you later that is if you want to continue to listen to me. bye!

_Edwards POV_

We just reached the school. And Alice was talking about a vision she had this morning about jasper leaving her for another girl. I knew she was lying as I could read her mind.

Jasper kissed her on her lips trying to convince her he was never going to leave her ever. Rosaline for some reason found this very romantic and started to kiss Emmet.

It is at times like this I feel so alone despite my family. I curse myself for what I am. So I started walking towards the school. Reading people's mind on the way about how boys were jealous that I was so perfect and girls thinking something romantic or few others thinking what they wanted to do with me if they could ever lay a hand on me.

I was so lost in listening to the thoughts that I dint realise I bumped in to some and made that person fall down. As I bent down to help her the smell hit me. The smell of her blood. She was playing with a blade before I bumped into her resulted in cutting the fleshy part of her left palm.

I tried to control my hunger. I wasn't breathing at all. I helped her.

"Are you blind?" she asked

"…" I dint say anything.

"What? Are you mute too" she asked again this time trying to hold me with her injured hand.

I slapped her hand away and I ran the direction towards the forest for hunting. Before I left I heard her mutter "weird jerk" under her breath.

My family and I leave in forks because it was wettest place on the globe and hardly anyone could see any sunlight. This was good for us if we went in sunlight we would sparkle like thousands of diamonds were encrusted on our body.

You might be wondering why could I read minds, how could Alice have visions or why would I feel uncomfortable around blood or the other stuff that were inhuman mentioned above is because my family and I were vampires. Don't be scared. We are good vampires. We don't drink human blood we drink animal blood. And yes all the super natural beings you have read about were real.

I hunted and drank blood. After I was done I sat on a rock to think. I started to think about that girl. I had never seen her before. She might be 1 of the new girls everybody was talking about. Her image came across my mine. She was beautiful. Her straight black hair was smooth and silky I could tell without touching them. Her eyes were a little different color. Never saw someone with that color. They were the darkest shade of green. It was almost black. To a normal human it would be black but for a vampire it wasn't. Our senses were a thousand times enhanced than any normal human.

I wonder what she thought about me when she saw me. Then it hit me I dint listen to her thoughts. Well that's weird. May I was so busy with controlling my hunger that I did not notice. As I could listen to every body's thoughts be it a human or a supernatural. So I ran back to school to find the reason.

I stopped near the doors. It was already time for the third period everybody was on the corridor. I dint know her smell so I had to find her by reading other minds. I started listening and searching everybody's mined for a new name. Most of the guys were talking about a girl called Serenity and few were about a girl named Destiny. I wondered which one was her. I thought it might be Serenity as she was beautiful its only obvious guys were talking about her.

I heard a guy thinking that Serenity was on the 2nd floor near the classes, so I went to find a group of guys surrounding a girl. I passed the group to see a girl with blonde hair wearing a white shirt that was almost transparent and showed a lot amount of cleavage. And she wore a skirt below that hardly covered her butt. She was a complete whore.

As I was turning to leave someone grabbed my hand to turn me around. It was Serenity.

"Hi! I am Serenity. And you are?" she asked blinking her heavily applied mascara blue eye lashes and pushing her boobs out that's they were almost touching me. I could feel her. I swear if I was like a normal human I would have taken her then and there.

Don't get me wrong but she was sexy and beautiful at the same time. Saying beautiful reminded me of the girl I was searching for. She was more beautiful than Serenity.

"I am Edward. And excuse me I have to me somewhere" I said politely trying to take her hands of me.

But her grip around my hands tightened. And she pressed her boobs further across my hand.

"Is this somewhere better than having me around you" she said.

I tried pulling harder and said "this somewhere is really important"

She gave up left my hand and caught my face to kiss my lips.

"See you later then" she said and left.

I walked the other way and started to wonder where destiny was. I was sure her name is Destiny as she is the only other new girl.

Where the hell was she?

* * *

So what do you think? Do you like it? You can tell me anything you want. And also I would like to know whose point of view do you want to listen to more? Destiny's or Edward's? please let me know.


	2. hottie muttie speaks!

_**Thank you everyone who read this story, a special thank you to the ones who reviewed, added the story to favourites or alert list and also to for adding me to favourite author and author alert list.**_

_**Oh! Don't be jealous I thanked them especially because they reviewed or all those above. So if you do it too u will be specially thanked with a cookie. ^_^**_

* * *

_**Hottie muttie speaks!**_

_**Destiny's POV:**_

Hello! How sweet of you to come back to listen to me. I was really bored anyway. I have this math class now that for some reason seems to be extra boring. Not that I ever found math to be interesting but this teacher seems to make it even worse.

You ask why? Because she is so old and talks so slowly and walks slowly and does everything slowly that's makes me want to sleep even by looking at her. Do you know what her name is? It was … wait what was that again? I forgot. Leave it anyway.

I actually wanted to tell you about this super duper weirdo guy I met on my way to class. Not met almost like bumped into him. Wait! Scratch that. He bumped into me. But let me tell you he was like super duper hot as well. Girls out there reading this might understand what I mean.

I don't know his name but I think he is a mute because I asked him few questions and he didn't answer even one. Actually to think he dint even occur a word. So I started to call him hottie muttie.

What? You want to know why I call him weird. Well that's because when I bumped into him or rather he bumped in me I was playing with a blade (don't ask me why. And no don't look at me like I m retard and no I am not into all cutting shit. I was just playing with it. I told you don't ask me why. I just was) and me being such a klutz cut my palm and in the process all my books fell. He bends down to help at least that's what I would like to think but instead he kept staring at my palm. I asked him if he was blind. But he dint answer and he looked like he saw a devil or something. He was hardly breathing. I tried shaking him to ask him if he was alright.

He just slapped my hand away and ran somewhere. Weird right?

Any way thanks for listening in and my math class is finally over. What? You want to continue to listen to me. Well then you can follow me.

I have to get to my other class. Its gym. Great right.

I kind of like it as I am good at it. As I was walking out of the class a boy for some reason kept staring at me during the whole fucking class, walked to me.

As he reached me he said "heh!"

I just kept walking like I didn't listen to him as in ignoring him. It was pretty obvious I was ignoring as I was in an audible distance that in no way in hell I couldn't have heard him given I am not deaf. Well as you know I am not so I was ignoring... He dint give up instead he walked again and caught me by my shoulder to make me stop and listen god knows what he has to stay. Seriously what part of the act "ignore" does this boy not understand!

I just my left eyebrow at him like asking 'what the hell do you want?'

He just took his hand out as if to shake and said

"Hi! I am Mike Newton. I was in your last class."

I just looked at his face, he was kind of cute with pale blonde hair and clear blue eyes and then to his hand. Instead of shaking it. I held the stripe of my bag tighter and looked at his hands then at his face and said

"Good for you" shrugging and continued to walking my way.

I changed to my gym clothing and entered the gym hall. It was a little smaller compared to my previous school. But it was good.

Few girls were playing throw ball or something and the boys were playing basket ball at the other corner. Few girls passed by me I heard them talking

"He isn't coming to the class today either" said the girl with red hair.

"I don't believe they are actually doing it. But anyway it means we can do whatever we want now, I don't want to sweat and all any way" said a girls with chocolate brownish hair.

"You are just so lazy" said the red head.

As I was eavesdropping there was a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see a girl who also was on my math class.

"You must be Destiny one of the new girls who came to forks" a girl with brown hair and blue eye said. She was way shorter than me, oh and I dint tell you how tall I was. Well I am pretty tall. I am about 5'7.

"Yes. That would be me" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"I am Jessica and this is my friend Angela" she said showing me another girl who looked shy for some reason, she had dark brown hair and equally brown eyes, she was almost as tall as I was.

"Nice to meet you" she said

"You won't be for long" I said in a bored tone.

"I heard you were quiet blunt but that was way too rude" Jessica said.

"Well things really do spread faster here" I said shrugging.

Jessica just turned around to leave and Angela was just behind hot on her heels.

'destiny you are suppose to be good you have to make friends you can't stay all alone if you have to stay in this god forsaken forks' I internally chastised myself

I ran after them and called for Jessica.

"What?" she turned around and snapped.

"Look I am sorry for being bitch to both of you, actually I dint wanted to come here so I was pissed at my parents and took it out on you guys. Can we start all over it again?" I said in one breathe. What? I am so not good with the apologising thingies.

"It's alright. We get it. You are new here and all. But you will get used to it. It isn't that bad here other than the weather if you don't like the rain that is" said Angela smiling.

She was so sweet. I like her, the apologising was really worth if it meant making new friends.

We smiled. And then I looked up because in walked the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. Don't get me wrong I am not into girl's kind of thing. (A/N: no offence. I am not against gay or lesbian thing. In fact I believe if you were love with a person the sex, age looks etc are just secondary.) But this girl was like an angel from heaven. She was flawless. But there was an edge thing about her which was some reason made me fell she wasn't an angel but something else. Okay I am not retard. I know you were thinking that so stop denying it. I just get this feeling when I see a person to know it they are good or evil.

She dint seem an evil kind. But she dint seem a good either. I was lost.

"Destiny! Are you alright?" Angela asked shaking me.

"Umm yeah." Was all I could say.

"That's Rosalie" she said

I gave her a look which meant what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about

She just laughed and said "the girl you were staring at is Rosalie Cullen"

"Oh okay" I said and looked back at her.

She was looking at me. Nope. Scratch that. She was glaring at me.

Why the hell was she glaring at me? I don't even know her. Well gorgeous or not nobody glares at me especially when I did nothing.

Well I dint back away even I gave her a look that said 'what the hell do you want bitch'

Another very pretty kind of pixie girl walked and shook Rosalie. Then she looked at me.

She gasped and put a mouth on her hand. Her eyes grew bigger. It was if she saw a ghost.

What the hell? I am positive I don't look like a ghost. In fact many said I was very pretty and beautiful. The school was filled with weirdoes. And they were asking me why I dint wanted to come to forks.

"Did I do something?" I asked unconsciously to no one in particular. But Jessica choose to answer it anyway.

"I don't think you did. 'The Cullen's' are weird but insanely good looking."

"I am with you on that" I said to her

Then the gym was over. I changed and as I was walking and looking at the paper which was suppose to tell which class I had.

And again for the second time in 1 day I dumped into him. Yes you guessed it rite 'hottie mutie'

I dint bother apologising or telling him anything. Because I knew he wouldn't speak anyway. Right?

As he was helping me with my book which I dropped again he said

"I finally found you. You have no clue for how long I have been searching you"

I gasped

"Hottie muttie speaks" I blurted out and drooped the books again.

* * *

_**Okay so here is another chapter. And really I wanted to warn you don't get used to early updates. Actually I am a very sucky updater. But maybe if I get many reviews then maybe I may get tempted to post a new chapter soon.**_


End file.
